Clint Barton and his not so ordinary morning
by tialdari
Summary: This continues after Thor and Bruce baby-sitting (but there s no need to read it first to understand the story). The morning when Clint nearly choked himself to death.


**_It´s not like I don´t like Clint, I love you man, but this was so tempting to write ^^_**

**_"Third chapter" of Thor and Bruce baby-siting but it isn´t required to read to understand this story._**

It was one early, lazy Monday morning when Clint Barton nearly choked himself to death eating his favorite Cheerios.  
As usual he was sitting at the end of the kitchen table and eating his breakfast. He was sleepily blinking around the room when Thor walked in.

In his wonderful blue pajamas with Winnie the Pooh on it´s back.

He got it as a present from little Peter who thought the demi-god enjoyed the story about the bear and who didn´t want to disappoint the boy, accepted the gift.  
Even if he wouldn´t accept it other Avengers would force him to.  
It didn´t happen a long time ago when he has been caught in the kitchen naked, pouring himself some milk.

Clint was silent for a moment and just staring…  
Suddenly he choked at one extra honey Cheerio and started to cough.

The coughing caught Thor´s attention "GLORIOUS MORNING, FRIEND OF HAWK!"  
Poor Clint just nodded his head and tried to calm down.

When his coughing calmed down and nothing like this seemed to happen again, the archer sighed and returned to his eating.

But then Bruce quietly stepped in.

Wearing just pajama trousers.

"Morning, everyoooone," and yawned in the process.

Poor doctor was still too tired after their last mission to realize that he forgot to put on his T-shirt.

_It´s not like that I have never seen a naked man chest before but Bruce?  
Bruce Banner , our shy Bruce who often locked himself in the lab?  
Why is he half naked anyway?  
But it´s one nice chest. That nice tanned skin… Wait, WHAT? _

Clint would slap himself if he wouldn´t be busy coughing since he choked on those damn Cheerios. Again.

"Are you all right, Clint?" the doctor looked at the man with his narrowed left eyebrow and moved to help him but the archer just shook his head "´m fine."

Bruce sighed and turned his attention at Thor who was looking at him and his lips formed into a smile.  
A kind of smile that Bruce never saw on Thor´s face before. The doctor blushed and looked away.

Thor quietly chuckled and turned away so he could face the microwave.  
Before Bruce walked in he was trying to turn it on but nothing seemed to work.  
Now his finger has been just a little further from the microwave´s button START when someone else´s hand interrupted.  
"Let me, please? I don´t want to sound rude but Thor, do you remember last month?" Bruce softly spoke and looked up at the demi-god.  
Thor seemed to be thinking for a moment and then spoke "ah, you are right, my friend. It was a sad event," and put his hand down.

And interesting was that Bruce was still holding his hand and pressing the buttons on the microwave with the other.

"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can let go of my hand now . But if you wish to hold it, you can. I have no objection."  
Bruce looked down at their connected hands and quickly let go.  
"I… uh.. am.. I´m sorry!" he apologized and blushed away.  
Why am I blushing like a teenage girl whenever he smiles or speaks to me? Bruce mentally slapped himself.

Thor on the other side found it cute. He liked it when Bruce was so unsure and blushing in his company.  
And now it was his turn to catch doctor´s hand and slowly pressed Bruce closer to himself who´s heart was beating so fast he was affraid he´d Hulk out right now but nothing like that seemed to happen so he just closed his eyes and…  
Thor leaned down and…

Suddenly Clint who was drinking his milk and silently watching the whole situation spilled his drink all over the table.

They absolutely have forgotten that the archer was still there.

Bruce separated their hands and blushed furiously.  
He was rambling now and looking everywhere just at Thor.  
"Uhm.. I need to go.. go.. yes… You know science things.. Hah.. Bye!" and ran away in to his lab.

Thor sighed and looked sadly at Clint.

"WHAT? Not my fault! You forgot about that I am still here!" he defended himself.  
"What shall I do now, my friend?"  
"I don´t know? I´m not an expert! Just go after him and tell him what you feel, I guess? " the archer sighed and was looking after leaving Thor.

_WELL FINALLY, I can finish my damn breakfast!_


End file.
